Good Memories
by Starlight841
Summary: Rory and Logan discuss some important milestones in each of their lives. Set mid Hay Bale Maze. OneShot Smuff. Rogan.


I know. I know. You're thinking, another one-shot? Don't I have a story to finish? Lol. Trust me, I know I haven't updated Perfect Timing in a while but not because I've lost interest. Like I said in the last update I had originally planned for that to be the end so…I've had to re-organize some things and figure out some stuff which is taking longer than I thought. It will be updated eventually. And in some vastly good news…I've got a HUGE chunk of Make A Wish written now. A couple more segments and I'm done! 

This is a something that I couldn't get out of my head. As most of my one-shots are. After last weeks episode I was just in such a good mood that I couldn't help myself I had to write something fluffy. Lol. Anyway, it's rated M for some sexual situations…actually that's pretty much the plot…lol. Also, before we get started I just want to say that: yes, I am aware that they did not use a condom in this…I did write it after all. But let me remind you that there are many forms of birth control out there. Now, on with the story.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Gilmore Girls or any of the characters. Though, now more than ever, I wish I did.

**Summary**: Rory and Logan discuss some important milestones in each of their lives. Set mid Hay Bale Maze. One-Shot Smuff. Rogan.

**Good Memories**

"What? _Here_? Where _the_ Rory Gilmore used to sleep?" Logan sat next to her on the bed and smiled at her shy expression. The fact that after almost three years he could still make her blush never ceased to amaze him.

"Hi." He said. Rory's embarrassment increased and Logan had to try as hard as he could to keep himself from jumping her there and then.

"Hi…" she said back. Logan leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. After a few minutes Rory pulled away and stood up.

"Okay…let's get started, there's so much for you to see!"

"Oh no." Logan said, reaching out and grabbing her hand. "Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm getting my jacket and I'm going to show you around Stars Hollow." Rory explained. Logan reached out and grabbed her jacket from its place on the footboard.

"I have your jacket right here." He said, holding the garment up in the air.

"Hand it over." She said with a smile. Logan smirked and shook his head.

"I don't think so. You're going to have to come over here and get it." Rory sighed and walked back over to the bed, trying to grab her jacket from Logan's grasp. He pulled it away and Rory fell into his lap. Taking advantage of her position, Logan tightened his grip around her waist and flipped her over to that he was lying on top of her.

"Whoops…" he said, throwing the jacket across the room. "Dropped it."

"Logan!" Rory scolded.

"It looks lonely over there…" he commented, turning his head to the spot where the jacket had landed. He started slipping his leather jacket off of his back and threw it over with Rory's. "That's better." He said. The next thing to go was Rory's cardigan.

"It is the middle of the afternoon…" Rory said as Logan started to suck at her ear lobe and kiss his way down her neck.

"Well…as Ron Burgundy said…'Why wait until the middle of a cold dark night?'" Rory rolled her eyes.

"Actually that's an old song from the seventies. Ron Burgundy just made it famous for our generation."

"As much as I would love to discuss this with you, Ace…I'm doing some of my best work here."

"Sorry." Rory said, closing her mouth and letting Logan continue on. As his lips met hers in a passionate kiss, Rory wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. But when she heard a clanging her eyes popped open.

"Did you hear that?" Rory asked, pushing Logan slightly off of her and turning her head to the bedroom door that was still wide open. Logan sighed and dropped his head unto her shoulder in annoyance.

"I didn't hear anything, Ace. Relax." He assured. He moved his lips a few inches to her collarbone and pressed them to her the skin lightly. It didn't take long until his sweet kisses turned into almost painful sucks and bites. Normally, the attention he was paying to her would turn her on to the point of complete submission; however, right now Rory was having a hard time getting into the mood.

Her eyes were still stuck to her door, not daring to look away in case someone passed by. A rumble sounded from somewhere in the house and she freaked out jerking up into a sitting position and taking Logan with her.

"What was that?"

"I think it was the air conditioning, Ace." Logan said, puling her into his lap.

"Are you sure? It sounded like someone opening a door…"

"It sounded like the air conditioning. Now calm down." He said. Rory bit her lip and looked in his eyes.

"Okay…I'm calm. Continue." Logan didn't need to be told twice. Within a second his mouth had claimed hers and his tongue plunged into her mouth, demanding hers to join in the battle. His hand crept slowly up her waist underneath her shirt, making her squirm from the ticklish sensations he was creating. She could feel his arousal beginning to grow underneath her and as his hand brushed across the cups of her bra before snaking around her back she broke away.

"I should close the door!" she said, jumping off the bed and leaving Logan alone. He let out a groan so painful that Rory couldn't tell if it was anger, disappointment, or annoyance. The next thing she heard was the sound of the bed frame squeaking as Logan flopped down on his back and started the ceiling. "I just don't want to take any chances…"

"Your Mom left, Ace. It's not like she's in the next room."

"I just don't want to take any chances." She repeated firmly. Logan chose to keep silent on this one deciding that this particular battle wasn't worth the fight. Once the door was firmly shut and locked Rory turned around and smiled awkwardly at him. "Okay…" she said, walking toward the bed. Logan sat up and placed his hands on her hips as she stood in front of him. He reached up and started to pull her shirt over her head.

"The window!" Rory exclaimed, turning around and pulling the blinds down so that neither Babette nor Morey would be able to see the activities going on inside her bedroom.

"Jesus Christ…" Logan sighed, shaking his head in disbelief. "I haven't had this much trouble undressing a woman since I lost my virginity."

"Wait…" Rory said as she closed her drapes and turned to face her dissatisfied boyfriend. "You were a virgin once?" Logan laughed out loud and Rory smiled, glad to have put him back in a good mood.

"Believe it or not, Ace, I was not born de-virginized."

"So let me get this straight…" Rory mocked, returning to the bed and straddling Logan's waist. "There was once a time, in the life of the mighty Logan Huntzberger - "

"Mighty I like that…"

" – when he looked upon an attractive woman and her blouse didn't simply fly open from the mere power of his gaze?" Logan laughed again.

"Hey… I resent that." He said. "As I recall I had a pretty hard time getting your blouse open… although… that may be because I wasn't used to undressing a man." Rory rolled her eyes.

"Oh you mean…all those years in the locker room at Andover and St. Marks's and you never undressed a guy?" Rory teased.

"I'm not even going to dignify that with an answer." Logan said. Rory looked down at his face and cracked out into a huge grin.

"You have, haven't you?" Logan rolled his eyes and looked away. Rory started laughing hysterically, suddenly overjoyed at having something to mock him about for the rest of their li – relationship.

"You undressed a man!" she exclaimed again, moving off of his lap and sitting at the end of the bed. Logan sat up and gave her a look that could kill.

"Yes. I did. All right? It was my roommate James. He passed out at a party after a basketball game. A friend of mine helped carry him back to our dorm. I had to undress him because if our dorm monitor would have seen him sleeping in his uniform and asked questions."

"Uh-huh. That's a likely story." Rory said. Logan just rolled his eyes and decided to let the topic drop. "You know what I really want to know?" Rory asked.

"Why you're not under me on your back with your legs spread right now? Cause…that's what I want to know…" Logan asked. Rory dropped her mouth open and went to smack him across the head with the nearest pillow. Logan laughed and caught it before it could hit him. He quickly pulled on the pillow, yanking a squealing Rory along with it. He threw the weapon to the side and pinned her to the bed.

"What do you want to know?" Logan asked in a deep sultry voice. Rory took a deep breath to keep herself from jumping him right then.

"I want to know about your first time…" Rory said, looking up at his face and watching it as it dropped in what she perceived to be either shock or confusion.

"Why do you want to know about that?" he asked, cursing himself for moving off of her once again. He ran a hand through his hair as Rory sat up and shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know…" she said. "I know you have a past. I've always known that about you but… I don't know about any special moments in that past. I mean…as far as I know every time you've slept with someone other than me it was meaningless animal sex…I know that can't be true. I can't be the first girl that you really cared about."

"You're the first girl I've ever loved." Logan said, reaching up to brush his thumb across her cheek. Rory smiled and leaned into his palm. She reached up and grabbed his hand with hers, moving it so that so could place a tender kiss on the bottom of his palm.

"I know that…" Rory said as Logan brought their hands to rest between their laps. "But you had to have had feelings for one of them…especially the first girl you were ever with. I just want to know. I want to know about you. About your past" Logan sighed and tilted his head to study her expression. He could see in her eyes that she truly did want him to share this information with her. He took one more deep breath before taking himself back to that day.

"Her name was Leah and I was…" Logan trailed off, holding the 's' on the end of was for as long as he could while collecting his thoughts. "…fifteen years old? I think that's right." He paused for another quick moment, doing the math in his head before confirming the fact that he was indeed fifteen.

"Anyway… um… we had known each other for as long as I could remember. We went to elementary school together and took golf lessons together at the country club…you know. I'd had a crush on her for years but I never really did anything about it. Until, one day I found her waiting at my locker and she told me she was moving to Chicago in a few days… So she asked if she could come over to my house to get all the movies and CDs and stuff that she had lent me over the years."

Rory looked down and started fidgeting with the edge of the blanket she was sitting on. Logan watched her for a moment before catching her attention again by placing his hand over her fidgeting one.

"Are you sure you want to hear about this?" Logan asked. Rory nodded.

"I'm sure." She confirmed. Logan raised an eyebrow at her questioningly but Rory nodded her head again decisively. "I want to know…"

"Okay then…" Logan said before continuing on with his story. "Um…right…so my Dad was in Paris or Portugal or Petersburg…something with a 'P' I don't remember… and my Mom had booked a weekend at the spa with my sister so I had the house all to myself. So when she came over we went up to my room and got to talking and…She told me she'd always liked me but never did anything about it and then she kissed me. We made out for a while the next thing I knew she was taking off my clothes… So I asked her if she was sure and she said that she wanted to make sure I'd never forget her." Logan paused for a moment, taking a deep breath and looking up at Rory. "…And I haven't." he concluded.

Rory smiled slightly and nodded her head so subtly that Logan almost didn't see it moving. "That's sweet." She looked down at their entwined hands and felt Logan's grip increase for a second before relaxing again. When she looked him in the eyes again her smile had grown to a genuine one.

"What was it like?" She asked, wondering if his first experience was anything like hers. Logan winced and looked away for a second.

"At the time…it was amazing, you know…" he said before shaking his head. "Looking back it was the most pathetic sex I've ever had in my life." Rory laughed, feeling the same way about her first experience.

"First I couldn't get her bra off…" Rory giggled in amusement at the slight blush that appeared in Logan's face as he looked down at the bed. "I had no idea what was going on… Did it hook? Did it snap? Was it in the front? Was it in the back? It was like trying to do calculus in my head." Rory laughed again and Logan looked up and smiled at her.

"And when I finally succeeded in undressing her and vice versa she was lying on my bed revealing all and… at that point in my life I really wished I had a map. I had no idea where…things were…" Rory laughed out loud and Logan nodded in embarrassment.

"You couldn't find her clit?" she asked in amusement. "Don't they teach you that stuff in health class?"

"Are you kidding me?" Logan asked, his eyes wide in disbelief. "Didn't you go to private school? My sex-ed was like that scene from Mean Girls. Everything I know I learned from experience." Rory couldn't stop laughing at his embarrassment. She was so glad she asked him to tell her about this.

"Laugh it up Gilmore." He said. "I did find it eventually, thank you very much, and once I did she sounded very grateful. But at that point I really couldn't last any longer so…" Logan trailed off, looking up to the ceiling and shaking his head. "Oh man, that was awkward. I mean she looked like she was in pain before I even…uh…went in. It was like just the anticipation hurt her. Every millimeter was like I was pushing a knife through her…"

Rory nodded her head. "That's a good way to describe it…"

"Then she started to cry… So I started to pull out but she wouldn't let me so I just kinda stayed halfway in for a few seconds until she calmed down and gave me a nod to continue. I eventually got all the way in and two minutes and a few thrusts later it was done." Logan winced and shook his head. "Hopefully she's had better by now because…to tell you the truth I don't think she came…"

"I didn't come my first time." Rory said. "By the time I was getting over the pain he was getting off. But it wasn't really about that for me. It was just about being as close to him as I possibly could." Logan nodded in agreement.

"You know what I really wasn't expecting?" The subject change came so quickly that Rory couldn't help but roll her eyes. She should have known better than to expect to talk about such things with him – or any other man for that matter.

"What?"

"The blood. I tried to throw my sheets away before the maid could find them but by the time I thought about it she had already come into my room and taken my laundry and stripped my bed. Although the next day I did find a box of condoms on my pillow. That was nice of her."

"She was just looking out for your well-being." Rory teased.

"Yea…well…someone had to I guess." Logan said.

"Well you certainly have improved since then." Rory confirmed with a firm nod. "I haven't faked it once."

"Well that's very nice to know. Thank you, Ace." Logan said with a smile.

"You're welcome."

"So how about you?" Logan asked. Rory's eyes went wide as she shifted uncomfortably on the bed.

"How about me what?" she asked, pretending not to know what he was talking about.

"Well I told you about my first time. I think you should share your story as well." Rory's face dropped.

"I don't want to." She said, shaking her head and looking away from him in shame.

"Oh no…" Logan said with a teasing smile. "You're not getting off that easily. Tell me. I want to know." Rory tucked her hair behind her ear and looked up to meet Logan's playful gaze. The look on his face morphed instantly as he noticed the sorrow that started to build up in her eyes.

"I don't want to talk about it, Logan. I don't have a sweet first time story that I can look back and smile on like you do. My first time was…" Rory shook her head. "Well it's one of my deepest secrets and it's painful to talk about and I've never been more ashamed of anything in my entire life."

"Rory…" Logan said, reaching out to pull her into his embrace. "I love you. I'm not going to judge you. I want you to tell me. I want to know your deepest secrets and I want you to know mine. I want to share everything with you. You don't have to worry about my opinion of you changing because that's not possible. I love you more than anyone in the world. Nothing is going to change that."

"Stop it…" Rory said, hitting him weakly on the shoulder and pushing away from him. "You're making me cry." He reached up and wiped the tears that had started to fall down her cheeks away.

"It was Dean. I was nineteen and it was right here…in this bed." She said, noting the angry look of recognition on Logan's face. He had never been found of Dean. All he could remember was the image of her crying in the driveway after he broke her heart in front of twenty men. He swallowed down his rage and tried to stay as neutral as possible.

"Okay..." He said. "I thought you loved him."

"I did…" Rory said. As she looked at Logan's jealous face, she grabbed his hand and squeezed it tightly. "…not as much as I love you but I did love him." For that she received a small smile.

"So why is that so shameful?" Logan asked.

"Well…Lindsey happened to love him as well."

"Who's Lindsey?" Logan asked.

"At the time…she was his wife." Rory watched Logan's eyes go wide and his mouth pop open in shock. She shook her head and the tears started to fall down her cheeks. "I told you. I didn't want to tell you. You think I'm horrible…"

"Ace…" Logan said, snapping out of his daze immediately. "I'm sorry. I…was just surprised. I don't think you're horrible. I think you made a mistake. Everyone makes mistakes. Lord knows I've made my fair share of mistakes. Just call my Dad I think he has a whole filling cabinet entitled 'Logan's Failures'."

"This was more than a mistake."

"No it wasn't." Logan said. "You had a moment of weakness. You were love with a guy and he was with you loving you back and… you were human. You acted. There's nothing wrong with making a mistake, Rory. What would be wrong is making a mistake and then denying the fact that you did. You're not denying it. You feel horrible but you need to stop flagellating yourself and move on with your life. Think of it this way…if it weren't for you Lindsey would still be living with a man who didn't love her, who was using her. You gave her an out. She may hate you but…it's because of you that she'll be able to find someone who will truly love her."

"I love you." Rory said, placing a gentle kiss on his lips.

"So is all that why you don't want to have sex with me right now?" Rory looked away from him.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She said

"Yes you do." Logan said. "Since the second we sat down on this bed you have been avoiding sex like the plague." Rory sighed.

"I guess that may have something to do with it. I just don't have good memories in this bed." She admitted. "That and…when Dean and I first…you know…my Mom kind of caught us…post coitus. It was the first big fight we ever had and the worst fight we ever had, second only the Great Schism last year. I just… I really don't want to go through that again."

"Okay…" Logan said. "But... I'm not married. We've been in a relationship for almost three years now. We live together. I know your Mom isn't naive enough to think we're not having sex."

"No…she knows we're having sex. Trust me. It's just…"

"She doesn't like me."

"Logan…" Rory started.

"Ace, stop. Your Mom hates me. I'm not stupid."

"She doesn't hate you." Rory said. "She likes you. She does. She just…she doesn't trust you. I just don't want to make this weekend anymore awkward that it's already going to be."

"Rory, I promise that under no circumstances is your mother going to walk in on us. If she hasn't come back by now she's not going to come back for a while." Rory twitched her mouth to the side in thought. "Please, Ace. I'm a man in need. I need you. Let me give you a good memory in this bed…" Logan leaned forward and captured her lips in a slow but passionate kiss, not having to push in the slightest to lay Rory down on the bed.

"If you insist." She moaned as Logan began to suck and bite at her collarbone again. This time, it enticed the desired affect. As Logan's hands slipped underneath her shirt, she offered no protest and her eyes drifted closed to better appreciate the feeling of his fingertips.

It didn't take long until her hands were mirroring his actions, slipping underneath his shirt to feel the hard contours of his muscles. When the tightness of his shirt refrained from letting her hands roam completely free she slipped her hands out form underneath and started undo his buttons as fast as she possibly could. Logan waited until the last button was undone before breaking his lips away from hers and throwing the garment to the side.

Hovering shirtless above her, he became very aware that Rory had yet to lose one piece of clothing. Without waiting another second, her shirt joined his on the floor. As Logan's hands went behind her to unhook her bra, Rory was suddenly hit with a sudden wave of energy. She wanted to be in control. Before he could reach the clasp Rory pushed on his chest and rolled her leg over to pin him on the bed. If only she had remembered where they were.

"Ahh!" she screamed as she felt herself being pulled downward by Logan. The couple fell a couple feet before landing on the trundle bed with a thud. Rory landed on top of Logan and collapsed against his chest in a fit of laughter. Logan laughed along with her and ran his fingers through her hair.

"If you wanted to be on top all you had to do was ask." Logan said, making Rory laugh even harder. "You could kill me with a crazy stunt like that."

"You would die a happy man." Rory said, rising up to a sitting position and smirking at him. Logan smirked back.

"That I would, Ace." He said, before reaching forward and opened the button on her pants with a quick flick of his finger. Rory slipped out of them and reached down to undo the clasp of his belt. As she began to unfasten his pants she felt his hands creep up her back again. The next thing she felt was her bra straps falling down her arms and Logan's fingers tweaking her nipples until they were completely erect. She lifted her arms to allow her bra to slide off and threw it to the floor, followed closely by Logan's pants and shoes. She straightened her back, moving away from Logan's magical fingers and making him groan in exasperation.

"Calm down." She said. "But I'm not going to have sex with you with our socks on. It's just weird." Logan laughed as she slipped the socks off of both of them. While she was at the foot of the bed, Logan's toes reached up to slide across the bottom of her panties, making her gasp in pleasurable shock. That wasn't something she had been expecting. Seeking revenge she crawled on top of him again and reached between them to grasp his erection that was poking out of the hole in his boxers. He let out a groan and Rory smiled a diabolical smile.

"You like that?" she teased. Logan could only nod behind closed eyes. When she took her hands away to pull his boxers down Logan moaned in disappointment. Rory shook her head at him and continued ridding both of the final barriers of clothing. Once they were both completely nude Rory reclaimed her position on Logan. She straddled his hips slowly, letting him glide into her. She threw her head back in ecstasy as he filled her completely and started to slowly rock her hips back and forth.

"Fuck, Ace." Logan said through gritted teeth as she continued the slow pace on top of him. "You're killing me here." His hands were gripping her hips so tightly that she knew he would leave a bruise. She could see in his eyes how badly he needed to come. Yet, she was having much too much fun making him wait.

"I'm in charge…" she reminded with a smirk. Logan smiled back and nodded, granting Rory the permission to continue as she pleased. He moved one of the hands on her hip up her stomach to cup her breast. Squeezing and lifting his head to reach her, he flicked his tongue across her nipple, making Rory let out a moan of gratification. He dropped the breast he had been holding, much to the disappointment of his girlfriend and moved his hand back to her hip before starting to thrust upward in a frantic pace.

Not expecting that move in the least, Rory let out a scream of pleasure and let him continue to thrash inside her. It didn't take long for her to play along with his game, moving her hips in harmony with his. As Logan reached her g-spot, she exploded in one of the most powerful orgasms she'd had in long time. Logan followed immediately afterward and Rory collapsed against him, too exhausted to keep herself in an upright position.

They lay there for a few minutes, neither of them saying a word. The only sounds they could hear were their deep ragged breaths and their thumping hearts trying desperately to return to a normal rate. They would have fallen asleep exactly as they were if the sound of the front door opening hadn't ruined the moment.

"Rory!"

Hit with a sudden burst of adrenalin, Rory jerked herself upward and launched herself off the bed. "Holy shit!" she whispered as she ran to her closet and pulled her bathrobe on. Logan jumped off the bed as well and began slipping his clothes back on as fast as he could.

"Rory! Are you home?" her mother called as she made her way through the kitchen toward her daughter's room. Rory reached out and grabbed Logan's arm.

"Get in the closet." She whispered, pushing him inside.

"What!?!" Logan said, trying to fight his way out of her grasp. But Rory Gilmore was a girl on a mission. "Are you really that ashamed of me?"

"Get!" Rory snapped back, shoving him inside along with the rest of his clothes that he wasn't able to put on fast enough and closing the door just in time for her mother to knock.

"Hey, babe, you in there?" Lorelai called. Rory tightened the rope on her robe and straightened out her hair as best she could before answering the door with an awkward smile.

"Hey Mom!" she cheered. "I…uh…I thought you were going to work." Lorelai looked around her daughter's bedroom and raised an eyebrow.

"I was…" she said forcing a smile. Rory bit her tongue, knowing that the wheels in her mother's head were turning in a way she didn't want them to turn. "Sookie and I just left. We're going to grab something to eat and head to the town meeting. We were wondering if you and Logan wanted to join us." She explained.

"Oh…"

"Why are you wearing a robe?" Rory looked down at herself and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear nervously.

"Oh…I was…" Rory wracked her brain, trying to think of a suitable excuse. "I was just about to go up and take a shower."

"Right." Lorelai said with a nod of her head. "Where's Logan?"

"Logan?" Rory asked. Lorelai nodded impatiently. "Logan is…upstairs…in the shower. We both wanted to get cleaned up before I showed him around the town."

"I don't hear the water running." Lorelai said. Rory's eyes went wide and her mouth opened.

"Well…he…he already took a shower…right now he's just…you know…working on his hair. God forbid he has a strand out of place…you know how he is…"

"I really don't" Lorelai said. "I'll take your word for it."

"Yea…" Rory laughed. "Did you get in a fight with the bed or something?" Lorelai asked, tweaking an eyebrow at both of the beds, which were in a state of shambles. Rory laughed a little too much and mentally flogged herself for it at the sight of her mother's confused look.

"Oh…we just took a quick nap."

"A nap?" Lorelai asked, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Yea…you know just a quick power nap. You know…to spruce up from the drive down here."

"Right…" Lorelai nodded. "That thirty minutes can be a bitch." Rory laughed and nodded her head. "Alright…well… Sookie and I are gonna get going. We'll see you later on."

"Alright." Rory said.

"Bye kiddo." Lorelai said. She stuck her head further into the room. "Bye Logan." A muffled 'bye' came from the closet and Rory's face turned a bright shade of red.

"So you'll be washing the sheets?" Lorelai asked. Rory nodded. "Good." With that Lorelai left. Rory closed the door and let a half naked Logan out of the closet.

"So much for the good memories…" Logan laughed and took her blushing body into his arms.

"Come on… let's go take that shower."

**The End**


End file.
